


Хиатус

by Iason_Mink



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iason_Mink/pseuds/Iason_Mink
Summary: Битва с Безлунными закончилась почти два года назад. И если Рицка, Зеро, Микадо, Токино и прочие переживают хиатус в относительно комфортных условиях, Сеймею, Нисею и Соби повезло гораздо меньше. Они не планировали коротать вечность в компании друг друга.





	Хиатус

Дождь все сыпал и сыпал из непроглядной тьмы, словно крыши вовсе не было, и стены упирались непосредственную в сырую беззвездную ночь. Легкий дымок все еще вился, не желая рассеиваться после телепортации Moonless, словно мир залили силиконом, чтобы сделать слепок этого бесконечного мгновения. Истинное имя мира - Endless. Бабочка, одним взмахом крыльев вызывающая наводнение в Индонезии, где же ты, глупое насекомое? Всего-то нужно - подтолкнуть секундную стрелку.

— Я сильнее, но откуда у меня чувство, что победили они? — повторил Сеймей и повысил голос, — Кога-сан, мы торчим тут полгода, это уже похоже на издевательство!  
— О! — Нисей лениво потянулся, — то, что я сражался в течение двух томов, тебя не возмущало. А этот, — он махнул рукой в сторону Соби, — кстати, напрягался только одну главу. Несправедливо!  
— Ты это уже говорил, не надо повторяться, — оборвал Сеймей.  
— Зато ты такой оригинальный, все время новое говоришь. Я не могу! — Нисей поднялся с обломка стены, отряхнулся, — Телефон опять сел, — объяснил он и направился вглубь здания.

Сеймей посмотрел ему вслед, поморщился досадливо:  
— Я не приказывал тебе молчать, — сказал, обернувшись к Соби.  
Тот сидел на низком подоконнике, отрешенный, как павший в бою Боец, и курил, изредка жмурясь, когда дым попадал в глаза:  
— Нет, — ответил он, не меняя позы.  
— Ты хочешь мне что-то продемонстрировать? Не старайся, мне все равно.  
— Я хочу исчезнуть, — голос Соби звучал бесцветно, — все время прошу об этом кого-то. Никаких богов нет, все вранье.  
Он вытянул из кармана пачку сигарет, заглянул внутрь, смял коробку и кинул в кучу строительного мусора.  
— Кончились? — спросил Сеймей злорадно.  
— Они не заканчиваются. Это канон, — Соби распечатал новую пачку и закурил.  
Сеймей тоскливо посмотрел вверх — из темноты продолжал литься нескончаемый дождь.  
— Микадо редкостная стерва, — сообщил он, — побрить ее надо было.

«Уважаемая Кога-сан. Я понимаю, вы — Творец, и Ваши планы могут быть непостижимы даже для меня (а хотелось бы, чтобы они были слегка постижимее), но, может быть, вы забыли, что Beloved уже полгода заперты в стенах заброшенного склада, и все, что мы тут наблюдаем — это дождь, ночь и битые стекла. Полгода, Кога-сан, я прозябаю здесь. Что-то мне подсказывает, что это вряд ли помогает развитию сюжета и росту популярности вашей манги. С глубоким уважением, Аояги Сеймей»

«Уважаемая Кога-сан. Я не то чтобы не доволен. Сеймей, конечно, бесится, то есть нервничает. Но если бы мы куда-нибудь отсюда смогли выйти, я был бы рад. Или чтобы можно было заказывать пиццу, хотя бы. С уважением, Акаме Нисей»  
«Рицка, я…» (сообщение сохранено в черновиках).

*****

Дождливая нескончаемая ночь покрывала здание, как одеяло — клетку с попугайчиками. Ведьма, ведьма Микадо, напророчила: «Я как птичка в клетке под твоей защитой». Вот вам и птички, вот и клетка. Безлунная курица прокляла трио Beloved.

Сеймей смотрел вверх, безуспешно пытаясь определить, есть ли тут крыша, или над ними беззвездное, черное набо.  
— Что показывают? — поинтересовался Нисей, — Агацума мне палец сломал, опять, — привычно пожаловался он, — это сублимация какая-то.  
— Как вы меня достали оба, — Сеймей вздохнул, поежился, — ну, сломал, и что? Сколько раз он уже его ломал — все тут же срастается.  
— Но это не повод! Блондины меня бесят, — Нисей уселся на подоконник, — Разреши мне убить Агацуму.  
— Я тебе этого никогда не запрещал, — улыбнулся Сеймей, — но потом у меня останется один Боец, и это будешь не ты.  
— Скучать будешь? — спросил Нисей хмуро, — А где твой Агацума? Мы здесь мокнем, а он?  
— Сейчас мне он не нужен.  
— О, — Нисей изобразил крайнее удивление, — я думал, он снова в какую-нибудь экстру смылся отдыхать и развлекаться. А это он, оказывается, тебе не нужен. Буду знать. Я тебе тоже не нужен сейчас, отпусти меня прогуляться?  
— Иди, если умеешь, — Сеймей небрежно махнул рукой, мол, уматывай, никто тебя не держит.  
— А научи. Ты же самая сильная Жертва, все можешь.  
Нисей склонил голову на бок, как собака, которая раздумывает — то ли укусить, то ли хвостом повилять. Сеймей прищурился, усмехнулся, когда его Боец вскрикнул и схватился за руку. Нехорошо превращать Имя в орудие наказания, но слишком уж Нисей распустился.

Это все из-за бесконечного дождя, ночи и бездействия. От скуки можно сойти с ума. Агацума все время молчит, Нисей дергается. Осталось стравливать их между собой, как питбулей, чтобы снять напряжение.  
— Загрузи Систему! — приказал Сеймей негромко, Нисей торопливо соскочил с подоконника, потирая ужаленную Именем руку.  
Взмах — и Система распахнулась звездным небом.  
— Сделай Солнце.  
Нисей улыбнулся как бог, и на небе стремительно начало разливаться розовое и алое. Косматое солнце полезло из-за горизонта, пронизывая лучами дырявые окна и стены, и, наконец, встало точно над головами гигантским флагом.  
Сеймей закрыл глаза, запрокинул голову. Солнце было живое, теплое, как настоящее. Он замер, улыбаясь, ожидая оглушительного треска, когда начнет рваться их реальность. Как это вообще бывает? Имя загорится или сразу рука отвалится? Или здание рухнет, а вместе с ним и Токио, и Гоура? Как именно разрушится мир, если поступать не по воле Создателя?  
Сеймей улыбался, вслушиваясь в тишину.  
— А что, прикольно, — Нисей рассмеялся, зашуршал тканью.  
Пришлось открыть глаза. Боец Beloved стоял, держа в руке пальто, подставив лицо солнцу.  
— Атакуй, — Сеймей прищурился, — атакуй Солнце.  
Нисей глянул на него недоуменно, и тут же заулыбался:  
— Самый достойный противник Beloved? На меньшее не согласны!  
Нисей соскучился по Системе, натягивал связь, как застоявшаяся борзая — поводок. «Ну, давай!» — сила потекла Бойцу мощным потоком, и вверх, к солнцу, взвились черные сполохи, гибкие, как хлысты. Сеймею нравился стиль Нисея — мощный, жесткий, без декоративных изысков.  
Красное, возмущенное Солнце кривилось, выгибалось, поглощая атаку за атакой, и, наконец, лопнуло, раскололось надвое и рухнуло за горизонт.  
— Для тебя, Аояги-сан, — Нисей поклонился, явно очень довольный.  
Свет поблек, снова стали видны стены ненавистного здания, и дождь — вне системы не изменилось ничего.  
В полумраке, за пределами системы, появился размытый, призрачный Агацума.  
— Завершение, — объявил Сеймей, и система исчезла.  
Микадо в самом деле победила — заманила всех Beloved в ловушку. Сейчас Сеймей был бы даже рад, если бы их наказали за самоуправство. Пока есть Создатель, который может тебя наказать — есть и надежда, что он интересуется твоей судьбой. А Beloved, похоже, свободны отныне. И Сеймей теперь — бог этого заброшенного склада.  
— Это вам, — Соби указал на объемный чемодан на колесиках и какой-то тюк, — от Чияки-сан.  
Сказал и побрел дальше, волоча за собой тоже какую-то сумку.  
— Соби! — Сеймей тут же дернул за ошейник, за имя, чтобы Боец не забыл, что Хозяин на месте. Может быть, в мире и нет больше никаких богов, но на этом складе он есть — единственный и главный. Соби остановился:  
— Я не хотел возвращаться, — сказал он, словно продолжая разговор, начатый давным-давно, — но не могу. Наверное, ты меня отпустить тоже не сможешь, даже если захочешь. Невозможно отпустить, невозможно удержать…  
— Не хочу слышать пустую болтовню, — холодно отозвался Сеймей.  
Соби пожал плечами и пошел дальше, поставил сумку, склонился над ней.  
— О! Чияки-сан — святая женщина! — Нисей уже рассматривал содержимое багажа.  
— Принеси сюда, — приказал Сеймей. Все должно быть как в стае — добычу делит вожак. Теперь ничего нельзя было упускать из виду.  
Он следил за движениями Нисея, стараясь заметить что-то странное — напряжение или возбуждение, эйфорию или страх. Должен же он как-то отреагировать на лопнувшее солнце. Но тот вел себя, как обычно. Неужели ничего не понял? Агацума-то давно догадался, но он такой дрессированный, что с ним проблем не будет.  
Большой тюк оказался палаткой. Сеймей подтолкнул ее к Нисею: «Займись!», — и продолжил разбирать вещи.  
Чияки-сан рациональна и предусмотрительна: два спальника; надувной матрас; джинсы, куртка и кроссовки для Сеймея; какой-то пакет, подписанный «Н. Акаме», тоже, наверное, с одеждой; конверт, внутри которого был чистый лист бумаги.  
— Соби, где письмо? — крикнул Сеймей.  
Никакого ответа, Боец разглядывал что-то, присев рядом со своей сумкой. Дрессировка…  
Сеймей решительно направился к Соби, встал над ним, готовый в любой момент сдавить ошейник:  
— Верни письмо!  
— Тоже стерлось? — Соби поднял глаза, протянул Сеймею какие-то белые бумажные карточки, — это счастливый Рицка, — объяснил он, — Стерлось. На входе цензура.  
— То есть, Кога-сан?..  
Соби усмехнулся:  
— Нет, она вряд ли помнит, где мы. Это особенность перехода, что-то можно пронести, что-то нет. Я не помню счастливого Рицку, и не помню, что сказала Чияки-сан, — он аккуратно положил пустую фотокарточку в карман, — Возможно, это один из тех моментов в манге, о которых не стоит даже задумываться, — Соби поднял глаза и смотрел строго, как недовольный сенсей.  
Он сейчас ужасно стал похож на Минами — такой же взрослый, чужой и серый. Сеймей инстинктивно дернул за ошейник — нужно было напомнить себе, что перед ним всего-лишь его Боец.  
Теперь у них была палатка, два одинаковых, желтых дождевика, резиновые сапоги, фонарик и универсальная зарядка для телефонов. Сеймей, вздохнув, позволил Нисею ночевать рядом, хоть это и было неприятно — слишком близко.  
Соби тоже купил себе маленькую палатку и скрылся в ней. Почему-то Сеймея раздражало, что там тоже вскоре загорелся свет, словно Соби делал все нарочно, желая показать собственную независимость от Жертвы. Или даже хуже — он привык жить без Сеймея.  
Лучше бы Соби стоял столбом под дождем, тогда ему можно было бы приказать войти в их палатку. Позволить. Это было бы правильно. А теперь что? Приказать Агацуме мокнуть, а потом простить? Глупо.  
Расколотое солнце ничего не значит. Если Создатель забыл о тебе, ты не становишься богом. Ты сидишь в палатке, а вокруг ночь и дождь.

«Уважаемая Кога-сан.  
Раньше я был принципиально против участия в product placement, возможно, я ошибался и готов пересмотреть свою позицию. Центральный персонаж, конечно, может и должен принимать участие в такого рода выпусках. Уважаемая Кога-сан, я даю свое согласие на участие в любых эпизодах, кроме рекламы еды, при производстве которой не соблюдаются правила гигиены и прочие санитарные нормы.  
С уважением, Аояги Сеймей»

«Уважаемая Кога-сан.  
Было бы очень здорово, если бы здесь хотя бы иногда наступало утро. Я понимаю, что это сложно, но вдруг у вас появится какая-нибудь идея на этот счет. Невыносимо задолбала ночь, уважаемая Кога-сан.  
С глубоким почтением, Акаме Нисей»

Отправив СМС, Сеймей попытался заснуть. Спать никогда не хотелось, как и есть, это выводило из себя — не то что день, следующая секунда никак не наступала. Чертов хиатус!  
Он выбрался из спальника, презрительно посмотрел на спину Нисея. Этому все нипочем, надел наушники, слушает музыку — и все у него в порядке.  
Сеймей откинул полог палатки, казалось, ночь стала еще темнее. Он вышел, включил фонарик — по стене, цепляясь за выщербины в кирпичах, пополз круг света. Стоило проверить, что будет, если посветить в окно — пройдет свет сквозь выбитые окна или упрется, как в стену.  
В темноте что-то зашелестело, словно летучая мышь чесала крыло, свет уперся в черную фигуру в длинном, блестящем балахоне. Сеймей тут же понял, что там, под капюшоном — обгоревший до костей, обугленный череп. Фонарик дрогнул в руке, свет скользнул по призраку вверх, блеснули стекла очков:  
— Тьфу на тебя, Агацума, — выдохнул, разъяряясь.  
Звонко щелкнула зажигалка, вспыхнул огонь, на мгновение осветив спокойное лицо Бойца. Он затянулся, выдохнул дым, и, наконец, сказал:  
— Прости. Я не хотел тебя напугать, — и вышел из освещенного круга.

*****

Теперь Сеймей требовал от Бойцов загружать систему и тренироваться. Иначе Нисей утыкался в телефон, отгородившись от мира наушниками, или слонялся по зданию с фонариком, а Соби либо курил, сидя на подоконнике, либо скрывался у себя в палатке. Однажды Сеймей заглянул к нему и заметил ту самую чистую фотокарточку, стоящую у изголовья спальника. Он даже ничего не сказал, только усмехнулся, а Соби тут же спрятал ее в карман. Но почему-то это очень Сеймея беспокоило, словно он поймал Бойца на предательстве.  
Что болтала глупая малолетка Микадо? Это не любовь, это не сила… Что там ей померещилось в последнем сражении?  
Чистый Боец — предатель по своей сути, но Сеймей привязал Агацуму надежно, навсегда. Хочет он или нет, но подчиняться будет всю жизнь. А о Нисее и беспокоится нечего — он от рождения был предназначен Сеймею.  
И все равно регулярно возвращалось ощущение, что Бойцы остаются здесь только потому, что не могут уйти. Абсурдные сомнения, недостойные самой сильной Жертвы.  
И тогда Сеймей приказывал загрузить систему. Вперед, мои псы, я ваш Возлюбленный, служите мне, покажите мне, как вы щерите зубы.  
В Системе Сеймей отдыхал, там все было правильно. И еще когда оба Бойца уходили исследовать здание. Или куда они там уходили — он никогда не спрашивал, но становилось легко и спокойно, когда обоих не было рядом.  
Бойцы, похоже, тоже настолько друг друга раздражали, что старались не пересекаться.

*****

— Сделай тише! — приказал он Нисею, поморщился и выдернул штекер его наушников из телефона, — Не включай при мне.  
Боец пожал плечами, кивнул, обернулся.  
Сеймей снова поморщился, надел дождевик и вышел из палатки. Чертов проклятый дождь, будь он проклят, чертов дождь. Сил уже не было слышать, как капли стучат по капюшону. В темноте разгорался и снова гас маленький красный огонек — Соби снова курил, сидя на подоконнике.  
Они как сговорились с Нисеем, болтаются сегодня рядом, словно приклеенные, никуда от них не денешься.  
— Ну что, Агацума? — Сеймей остановился рядом с Бойцом, — Ждешь, как бы снова сбежать?  
— Ничего не жду, — ответил Соби спокойно, и от того ужасно обидно, будто Сеймею снисходительно указали, что он пытается задеть без причины.  
— Если бы Рицка был твоей Жертвой, ты мог бы его позвать. Но ты ведь не можешь? И ни разу не смог? И все равно верил, что я тебя отдал? Иногда ты удивительно глуп, Соби.  
Сеймей приготовился дернуть за ошейник, чтобы добиться от Бойца ощутимой реакции.  
— Ты очень правдоподобно умер, — констатировал Соби.  
— Не хочешь говорить о Рицке?  
— Не хочу.  
— Почему? Неужели тебе жаль, что ты заставил его поверить тебе и предал? Ах, как это нехорошо, — Сеймей с укором покачал головой, — Но я подумаю, может быть, сделаю тебя совместной собственностью братьев Аояги. Хочешь? — он коротко засмеялся, — Конечно, я так не поступлю. Рицке нужен настоящий природный Боец. А я буду вынужден вечно терпеть тебя, Агацума.  
— Пока я жив, — сказал Соби, глядя прямо перед собой.  
— Пока ты мне нужен, — внушительно уточнил Сеймей, — ты и умереть не можешь, пока я не позволю. А я не позволю.  
Соби скосил глаза на свою Жертву, прищурился и снова уставился в пустоту за его плечом.  
Вернуть бы сейчас Микадо и вытрясти из нее, что она там поняла в последнем сражении. Что-то, что Сеймей чувствует постоянно, но никак не может ухватить. И это «что-то» как раз и позволяет Соби смотреть на него, как на ребенка, говорящего гадости от бессилия что-то сделать.  
— Объявляю тренировку! — громко сказал Сеймей, — Нисей!  
Конечно, Акаме не услышал, пришлось звать его, как Бойца, усилием воли. Он тут же высунул голову из палатки, одновременно стаскивая наушники.  
— К барьеру, мои Бойцы, — Сеймей картинно распростер руки, — сражайтесь для меня!  
На этот раз систему загрузил Соби, и была она пуста, как черная дыра.  
— К похоронам готовишься? — Нисей презрительно усмехнулся, — Или фантазия иссякла?  
Соби не ответил.  
— Атакует Нисей, — объявил Сеймей.  
Все произошло мгновенно — Соби взглянул вверх, туда, где должно было быть небо; Нисей улыбнулся, сквозь зубы свистящим шепотом, словно на парселтанге, заговорил. Сеймей не мог разобрать слов, только успел подумать, что Нисей слишком увлекается голливудским кино, как система отозвалась на заклинание. Длинный отблеск полоснул по глазам, отразившись от сотни клинков, взлетевших у Нисея над головой. Соби прищурился и сделал шаг вперед, и они сорвались и полетели к нему, со свистом рассекая воздух.  
Здесь невозможно ни устать, ни заснуть, ни продвинуться ни на секунду вперед, но умереть это, оказывается, не мешает.  
Горло сдавило, словно удавкой. Сеймей задохнулся, прохрипел: «Завершение», — увидел, что Соби упал. Связь потянулась за ним, словно Боец наматывал на кулак жилы своей Жертвы.  
— Ч-черт! — Нисей подхватил его, заговорил торопливо, — Я здесь, я твой Боец, Beloved. Руку! Руку дай, — он нашарил и крепко сжал его ладонь, — Во всем мире мне нужен только ты, я отдам все, до последнего вздоха, по последней капли крови… Слушай меня!  
Сеймей вцепился в его руку, в Имя, в живую Связь, пока внутри него стыла уже мертвая. «Будь ты сто раз проклят, Агацума, ты не мог умереть, тут даже волос выпасть не может. Как ты ухитрился, предатель? Достал меня, да? Отомстил?»  
— Я слышу, слышу… — прошептал Сеймей.

Живой Агацума никогда не звал его так настойчиво и непреодолимо, как сейчас. Мертвая связь тянула, тащила вслед за Бойцом. Если бы Акаме не держал его, Сеймей уже бы сдох или сошел с ума. Ох, как он теперь понимал Минами-сенсея — один раз такое переживешь, потом ни за что не решишься связать себя с новым Бойцом.  
Сеймей смутно помнил, как Нисей дотащил его до палатки, как уложил. Он чувствовал только его руку, слитое воедино общее Имя. Вот это настоящее сражение, Нисей против мертвого Агацумы. «Не хочу умирать. Ни хрена не хочу умирать!»  
— Как же глупо вышло… — пробормотал Нисей, — я думал, ему ничего не будет. Злился даже.  
— Он вернется, — хрипло прошептал Сеймей, — и я его сам убью. Его система была, его правила. Он все подстроил. Специально! — он застонал, давясь воздухом.  
Если сломанный палец срастается здесь почти сразу, сколько потребуется на воскрешение? Ведь немного!

*****

Общее Имя связывает Жертву и Бойца на всю жизнь. Это все знают. Но это далеко не вся правда. Не на всю жизнь, а дольше. Боец привязан к Жертве даже после смерти.  
«Отпусти! — просил Сеймей неумолимого Агацуму, — Приказываю тебе — отцепись от меня! Я отпускаю тебя, Боец. Покойся с миром. Оставь меня в покое!»  
Но Соби держал его мертвой хваткой.  
Дождь шелестел снаружи, и временами казалось, что это Агацума ходит, и шуршит его дождевик.  
— Надо сходить и посмотреть, что там происходит, — сказал Сеймей.  
Нисей не ответил.  
— Слышишь плохо? — он повысил голос, — Иди и посмотри, это приказ!  
Боец послушно поднялся на ноги, надел дождевик, взял фонарик и вышел под дождь. Было слышно, как он топчется около палатки. Сеймей задержал дыхание, прислушиваясь, но Нисей уже отдернул полог, вернулся.  
— Лежит, — доложил он хмуро и сел.  
— Фонарь потуши, — сказал Сеймей.  
Нисей помолчал.  
— У него в палатке свет погас, — сказал он, наконец.  
— Батарейка села, — быстро ответил Сеймей.  
— Да, я тоже так думаю.

*****

Они оба старались не выходить из палатки, Агацума завладел зданием, там была его территория. Сеймей бы хотел забыть о нем, но неживая связь оставалась в нем, будто Соби воткнул ему в сердце свой мертвый палец.  
Сеймей сосредоточился, позвал живого Бойца, и Нисей тут же стащил наушники с головы и сел:  
— Надо навести порядок. Там лестница вниз, помнишь, ты мне показывал? Убери его туда.  
— Как я его?..  
— Сбросишь. Это приказ.  
Нисей надел дождевик и вышел.  
Сеймей выдохнул, напряженно сцепил пальцы. Может быть, связь порвется. Пусть лучше будет пустое место, оно затянется, но не эта постоянная мертвечина внутри.  
Нисей не сомневался, рано или поздно Аояги ему прикажет и придется исполнять.  
«Победитель, блин». Он поежился. Труп Агацумы как будто притягивал свет фонарика. Как ни старайся, а каждый раз, когда Нисей выходил наружу, он видел поверженного соперника. Темную кучу, она каждый раз отпечатывалась на сетчатке и снилась, и перед глазами стояла.  
Он там, наверное, разлагается.  
Липкий.  
Как его тащить?  
Нисей подошел ближе. Хорошо, что на нем сапоги. Дотронуться до тела Нисей бы, наверное, не смог.  
Сквозь тонкую резину все равно чувствовалось, какой Агацума холодный. Нисей потянул его за собой, почувствовал, что сапоги скользят, выругался, заставил себя плотнее обхватить ноги.  
Он неудобный. Он за все цепляется. Кажется, специально, когтями, что ли, в пол втыкается? Пот катился по спине, щекотал лоб и виски.  
Лестницу Нисей, конечно, помнил. Приходилось останавливаться, осматриваться, пока Нисей не догадался зажать фонарик под мышкой. Так стало удобнее. Лестнице он искренне обрадовался, начал спускаться, волоча тело за собой, пока оно снова не зацепилось за что-то наверху. Ч-черт. Нисей дернул его за ноги, потом еще раз, с остервенением, сапоги остались у него в руках. Пятки Агацумы глухо стукнулись о ступеньки.  
Нисей выругался отчаянно, швырнул сапоги в темноту и сел, тяжело дыша.  
Надо было выполнить приказ.  
Он поднялся на несколько ступеней вверх, старательно не глядя на лицо Агацумы, приподнял его за плечи, усадил и толкнул.  
Агацума съехал вниз и улегся там. Все.  
Нисей постоял, глядя вниз, на его светлый затылок.  
Руки дрожали.

«Уважаемая Кога-сан.  
Я многое понял и пересмотрел. Спасибо за предоставленную возможность поразмыслить. Я недооценивал своих Бойцов, я это признаю. Агацума Соби — уникум, его связь со мной нерушима, я это в полной мере осознал только сейчас. И это открывает новые перспективы. Мы можем создать боевую четверку небывалой мощи, Кога-сан. Я думаю о том, что нас всех можно объединить — Рицку, Агацуму и Акаме, и я поведу их. Семь Лун обезглавлены и вполне заслуженно, Минами-сенсей крайне слабый руководитель. Он вообще крайне слабый. Вы понимаете меня? Исключительно во благо, для развития школы, Системы и сюжета, я думаю только об этом, Кога-сан. Без Агацумы, конечно же, продолжение невозможно. Кога-сан, я думаю, вы с этим согласны. Я задумал серию очень увлекательных эпизодов с участием трио Beloved, и там есть место для product placement, я понимаю его важность. Конечно, мы можем ждать, сколько потребуется, я все держу под контролем, но я волнуюсь за читательскую аудиторию. Дождутся ли они, Кога-сан?  
С глубоким уважением, Аояги Сеймей»

«Уважаемая Кога-сан, мы тут скоро сойдем с ума.  
Акаме Нисей»

*****

Сеймей, казалось, вполне пришел в себя. Он что-то записывал в тетрадь, давал Нисею указания куда ему следует отправиться, как только они выйдут из ловушки. Тот кивал и надевал наушники.  
Но отвоевать склад им не удалось — за пределами палатки хозяйничали дождь, ночь и Агацума.  
— Сходи и посмотри, он там? — приказал Сеймей.  
— Нет, он по дому бегает, — огрызнулся Нисей, — недавно же смотрел.  
— Это приказ!  
Сеймей проводил Бойца тяжелым взглядом. Все разваливается. Сначала предал Агацума, а теперь и Акаме подчиняется все хуже. Жертва — единственный бог для Бойца. А какой ты сейчас бог, Аояги? Ну, соверши чудо. Воскреси Агацуму или окно открой хотя бы. Сидишь тут, как таракан в пыльной банке, а Создатель уже и забыл, что вы существуете.  
— На месте! — крикнул Нисей, — Не сбежал твой возлюбленный Боец.  
— А в палатке свет горит?  
— Нет. Я возвращаюсь.

*****

Шаги они услышали одновременно. Явственные, четкие, ни с чем не спутать. Кто-то шел со стороны лестницы, уверенно и неторопливо.  
— Будь готов загрузить Систему, — беззвучно, одними губами прошептал Сеймей.  
Дико колотилось сердце. Его мертвый Боец все-таки пришел.  
Зашуршал полог, и в палатку вкатилось что-то круглое, темное. Показалось — голова.  
— Ты дебил, Агацума! — Нисей сорвался с места, бросился наружу, пнув арбуз.  
Сеймей закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Связь оживала, размораживалась. Кто тут бог? А? Вернул все-таки, хоть сам почти перестал верить.  
— Не любишь арбузы? — раздался спокойный голос Агацумы.  
— Ты нас задрал! Ты не представляешь, как ты нас достал! — заорал Нисей.  
А Сеймей сидел, не шевелясь, слушал и ждал, когда один Beloved снова сломает палец другому и все окончательно встанет на свои места.

*****

Ничего не изменилось. Над полом все так же вилась струйка пыли, поднятая исчезновением Безлунных. Все так же шел дождь. И ночь все так же окутывала здание.  
Сеймей редко видел Соби, тот постоянно пропадал на верхних этажах, возможно, он там рисовал на стенах портреты Рицки, кто его знает? Нисей сросся с наушниками.  
Они больше ни разу не тренировались, Сеймей опасался, что все трое не устоят перед соблазном покончить все раз и навсегда.  
Хотя, ждать окончания хиатуса в виде трупа, наверняка было бы легче.

«Уважаемая Кога-сан!  
Уважаемая Кога-сан!  
Уважаемая Кога-сан!  
Выпустите нас отсюда!  
Выпустите нас!  
Навеки ваша Жертва, Аояги Сеймей»


End file.
